Butch Jojo Z's Joural
by TomboybuttercupSakaast
Summary: Butch keeps writing in his Joural that Guideness at school told him to write it all down.But something else comes along with his deepest darkest secrect that not even his brothers know
1. Got To Tell You

**Butch Z's Journal 11/20/2009**

**Dear, Journal**

**Yo: I am butch. I know it's late but I had too tell you something remember when I said I hate girls because of their cooties. But I think I am in love. I can't breathe anymore when I am around her. You won't believe who I love. I will give you hints, she is tough strong amazing all around hot and sexy and she is like me but a tomboy. Ok, ok I am in love with buddy-cups. Ok, ok it's a PowerPuff girl. Its buttercup I AM IN LOVE WITH BUTTERCUP AND I AM HAPPY THAT I HUGGED BOOMER!!!! Wait I hugged boomer my brother the one I don't really get along with. Man the leader and brother; Brick is going to get suspicions. I wonder if she loves me back well I don't I want her to know but that would be bad 1: I will be killed 2: we're enemies 3 : I am RowdyRuff so I am evil and she is suppose to be a heroine. T-T why me?? I love her too much. Your maybe wondering when I fell in love well it all started back two months ago.**

***flashback***

"**Hey you stinky hags can't beat us we're invincible" Buttercup: STINKY HAGS I HATE YOU BUTCH AND WILL BEAT YOU HEARTLESS EVIL ROWDYRUFF KIDS!! RowdyRuffs: WHAT KIDS WE'RE NOT KIDS WE'RE TEENAGERS MEAN ALMOST MEN. Bubbles: oh that ticked them off. Blossom: yeah you are if you still believes in cooties serious. Brick: we don't Blossom: ok then Bubbles you know what to do. Bubbles nodded and kissed Boomer on the cheek. **

***end of flashback* **

**Look I am sorry but I have to go time to see the girl of my dream the one I am in love with BUTTERCUP or my tough buddy-cups. I will come back and tell you the rest soon I hope. Laterz. : Out: "YEAH I AM COMING. HOLD ON!!" Brick: well you're taking too long.**


	2. Jan 12

Butch's Journal 2-23- 2010

Dear Journal,2-23-2010

I'm sorry that I haven't writen in awhile I have been busy these months. I guess I should start with Buddy-cup. She actally talked TO me. While fighting :D. Well it was all curse words. She must hate me :'(.I did flip her skirt which is bad and pervy. What I should care about being pervy because I am. I when to the skatepark a few months ago. I met this girl (I thought she was a guy at first) named Kaoru. She goes to my school and she looks exectly like Buttercup. Which is amazing. I think I get the same feeling too, but I will ignor it.

I also have a new friend. Her birthday is two days away. Her name is Sakaast and I got her a skate board. I'm going to teach her how. She is one of the four girls that don't have a crush on me. I'm glad that Sakaast is only my friend. She has a crush on one of my other friends. His name is Blake. He's exectly like me a totally pervert. She denies it to him, but not to me. We trust one another she tells me about Kaoru and how to act around girls. While I get to teach her how to swim in deep water and tell her about Blake. We would never be a couple. Only friends and I'm glad with that.:)

Oh. Guess What!!*pause* I found out brothers have crushes. Two crushes for each has a crush on Bubbles AND Miyako. Brick has a crush on Blossom AND Momoko. Werid he has a crush on Miss Bossy AND Miss Boy-Crazy. The werid thing is that she is NOT boy-crazy over Brick which drives him MAD. Are you still wondering how got to love Buttercup?? Yeah?? I knew you would. So let's see. Oh yeah!!!! I left off at when Bubbles kiss Boomer's cheek

*FLASHBACK*

Boomer just wipes off the kiss. "Ha see nothing can get though us 'cause like I said. We're invincible." Blossom: Shut him UP, Buttercup. I'm getting a headache. Buttercup:I agree on that one. So she takes out her gaint hammer"What are you going to do with that. Wack me with it's magic powers. Oooo I'm so scared" Then I just laugh while my brothers back off and so does Blossom and Bubbles."What's the matter the big scary cheerleader with tiny hammer scare you" My brothers shake their head 'yes' and point toward Buttercup. I could tell she was WAY beyond furiously angry with eyes were fogged. "Yikes" I said in a small quiet voice Buttercup: BUTTERCUP FINISH!!!!!!!!!!!, GRAVTION DRIVE!!!!!!!!!!!,SWING SONIC!!!!!!!!! When she was done. I was knocked out for a little while on the ground. She was walkin' over to me. Bended down to kiss my cheek, so I swirm. Before she had the chance to. I awoke from my slumber. Trying to get up. I effortlessly turn my head up while Buttercup's goes down. And........ we kiss. And I mean lip on lip action not the french or cheek, just..... Lips.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Well that's all I think of so bye.

OUT

"Man, I'm hungry. Hey Boomer, what do we have to eat" 


	3. For now, but not forever Hiatus

Hey every one, what's up? It's the Writer AKA TomboybuttercupSakaast. Mostly of my stories are going to be on Hiatus. Starting by: Love Bug for that I've started the chapter in another laptop is on a crash & / or death. And like the others I am work on them but for now the only one that is currently and was given to me by Imagaco that is going to be updated's The Enemy of My Enemy is my Love: new author. More stories in the summer and holidays and I will update, but I will never forget and keep trying to fix the computers and not have the stories wiped out so I could update them again.

P.S Thank you and love you all that have followed and favorite me or the stories. I will try my best to have the stories I've started and now on Hiatus


End file.
